Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
I was always wondering, how do I pronounce Ulquiorra's name? Is it "Ool-kwi-oh-ra"? Or should I pronounce it similar to the Japanese way, "Ool-ki-oh-ra"? That is, does that "qui" in his name sound like "kwi" or "key"? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 14:09, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :It sould be pronounced ool-kee-or-ah, as "qui" is pronounced "key" in Spanish (like "que" is "kay"). LapisScarab 04:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if it'll stick in the official dub of the Anime, but in the English Bleach: Shattered Blade game, his name is pronounces as "ool-kwee-or-ah". I'm not sure what they were thinking at the time. They might correct it when the English dub hits the Arrancar arc, but nothing for sure as of yet. Arrancar109 05:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. In that case I should follow the more Spanish pronunciation. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Age In the article it says that Ulquiorra appears to be among the youngest of the espada, but Lilinette has stated to Ukitake that appearance doesn't equate to age in hollows. Seems a little misleading given the new info. Mr Gray 02:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The ages of Arrancar cannot be based on appearence alone, as this case suggests, so telling the youngest from the oldest is a challenge. From what we've seen, it looks like Wonderweiss Margera is the youngest of all the Arrancar, but this again could prove untrue, as the creation of new ones could've occured. So telling the age of an Arrancar could only be decifered if their original Arrancar number (Ex: Shawlong was Arrancar #11) was revealed. Hopefully Tite Kubo will reveal some more of the original numbers so a proper theory can be obtained. HuecoMuffin 20:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes Could someone make a section for his quotes? I would do it myself, but I'm new to this, so I'm asking all you professionals out there for assistance. Thank you. Master Swordsman? Ichigo has been recently ranked a master swordsman, Ulquiorra outdone him and nearly sliced his head off. Moreover Ulquiorra holds some sort of sword upon releasing using it to easily wreak Ichigo's mask and swinging it proficiently. If we don't consider him a master swordsman given these facts we will have to remove this status from Ichigo aswell. World Master 12:23, 23 March 2009 As for his name, you can pronounce it as you'll-key-aura to be simple about it. I don't think Ulquiorra qualifies as a Master Swordsman. This seems to be something that is being stuck onto every powerful character without any regard for if it is actually true. Think about how Ulquiorra fights, Ichigo himself said that "Its just like hes fighting with his hands, just with more reach". This seems to indicate Ulquiorra is far from a Master swordsmen, even if he is powerful, as he fights the exact same way with his hands as with his sword, relying completely on thrusts and wielding it with only one hand, a manner similar to Zaraki -Who does have the excuse of knowing Kendo and being a truly skilled swordsman, but prefers to hold back- I would go as far as to Say that Ulquiorra's skills with a sword might be Sub par, simply from lack of use. I wouldn't call someone who fought with a sword (A Bladed weapon) the same way as if he was using his hands (A Blunt Weapon) a Master Swordsman. The World Platinum 05:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's fairly obvious that Ulquiorra's hands are not blunt force weapons, after all he did pierce Ichigo's chest, also the fact Ichigo claims the sword is just longer reach implies that Ulquiorra is using the weapon as an extention of his body, therefore must be quite skilledArieus 04:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I believe the idea of him piercing Ichigo's chest relates more to his Super Strength then his mastery of a Bladed weapon. Your fingernails or your extended hand are not piercing weapons, if you hit someone like that, its not magically going to go through their skin, your hand is either going to snap upwards and possibly break, or snap down and your making a half-fist, so why should an Arrancar's fist, which is physically similar to a Human's, be a Piercing Weapon? I don't see Ichigo's comment that it is just longer reach as any basis on calling him a Master Swordsman, It seems to me, that Ichigo was just saying that he is fighting the exact same way as if he didn't even have his sword. The World Platinum 17:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I agree w/ The World Platinum. Ulquiorra is very strong physically, which covers his attacks using a sword. If anything he is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, only using his zanpakuto when he fights someone particularly strong or dangerous. I think he uses his sword only to block an opponent's sword, because it gives him the chance to fire a cero. Most of his moves only blocked Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.--Renji Abarai 19:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Renji makes a good point, Ulquiorra is possibly the strongest Physical person we have seen in the Manga, and even if he isn't the strongest, he is still extremely physicaly strong. This would mean, that he doesn't use his sword a lot, which would mean that his skills would get rusty, because he hasn't been practicing like he should. His use of his sword agianst Ichigo is just about Purely defensive, he relies on it to block Ichigo's sword , but then fires a Cero at him. I believe we should change that particular part of his Powers, either remove it or change it from "Master" to "Skilled". Lately I have noticed that every character who is introduced that is decently powerful has "Master Swordsmen" stuck on his Profile without any evidence for it, which goes agianst the Wiki's purpose of not providing Speculation, but information. The World Platinum 15:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : While Ulquiorra being physically strong is true, we have to remember Yoruichi. Her flashcry is an ability used for hand to hand combat, and seems to be extremely powerful and unstable, and her physical strength is probably greater than Kisuke's, which is pretty strong. She's also quite possible older than Ulquiorra, who is supposedly one of the younger espada. The only reason she was injured by Yammy's skin was because she wasn't expecting his hierro to be that strong, and even so she showed no sign of pain when beating him up. She's also most likely the fastest character in Bleach, even though Ichigo apparently comes fairly close. This makes me wonder though, because when Ulquiorra releases, Ichigo is much slower. If Ichigo's inner hollow doesn't come back to save Ichigo from death, I'm hoping Yoruichi will, because her and Ulquiorra seem pretty similar. --Utae :: Uh, what does that have to do with Ulquiorra's Swordsmanship skills?The World Platinum 00:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I agree that Ulquiorra seems to rely on his hand-to-hand skills. Sorry for a theoretical, but I'd argue that Ulquiorra isn't used to combat using a sword, since we see no semblance of a sword in his segunda etapa, which could be his original form. This would explain his near exclusive use of his hands during combat. But of course a problem with that is that Aizen would've had to see him in this form to recruit him into the espada, sealing his power within a zanpakuto during shinigamification, and he said it himself that Aizen didn't see that form, but that's a whole 'nother ball game. Mr Gray 02:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Umm... Mr.Gray? When Ulquiorra releases he's able to create swords out of energy. What the hell are you talking about? Also I agree with Platinum. Ulquiorra isn't very efficient with swords. He's just outstandingly strong :D FlamingDogs 11:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Tozase? If what I know in Japanese is correct, the verb "tozasu" (whose imperative form is "tozase") means "to close" or "to lock" rather than "to bind." Are the scanlations completely reliable? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 16:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that, as far as I looked for, the 3 are available on different spoils/fanscan... :/ :(?) ...Maybe we should include all three translations keeping Bind as the "official" one but including Close and Lock as "often translated" until the official translation come out Maul day 18:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :According to jisho.org's Japanese dictionary, "tozasu" means shut, close, lock, or fasten. But the kanji used (and given the reading "toza") is normally read as "kusari", or chain in English. So the translation for the command should be "enchain". The only translator of note to read it that way is "cnet" whose translation is available on http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/9424. Big red01027 04:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Resurrecion Form If anyone is wondering what Ulquiorra looks like with his resurrecion form, here is an image link. This is from IMDb. Evilgidgit 22:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't this go on the spoiler page? Just saying.Big red01027 22:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC) What is it,exactly? gohanRULEZ 07:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'll Move this to the Spoiler page. Please don't add spoilers to the talk pages. Maul day 12:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) This may be something stupid that I'm about to write but does anyone other than me think that it may be a possibility that Uliquiorra transformed into his hollow (the actual hollow itself, what he was before becoming an Arrancar (Possibly a Vasto Lorde which are said to appear humanoid)). That might be the reason his hollow fragment (turned into horns or elongated ears like a bat) and his number (4) have disappeared. In Turn Back the Pendulum, Kensei was shown to have transformed into his hollow just as Ichigo did when training with the Vizard's. The only reason I brought up the Vizards is because they are basically like Arrancar (just reversed). Just a possibility I would like to share with everyone. If it is mapped out it might make more since because both Ulquiorra & Ichigo would have three transformations. Ulquiorra---Resurrección---Hollow Ichigo---Hollow Mask---Hollow This is what it would look like if my point were true (which it most likely is not). --- Klross1. : I disagree. Grimmjow's number disappeared when he released (i think), but he does look very similar to his original hollow form. Ulquiorra's first release probably brings him closer to his original Vasto Lorde appearance, and the Resurrecion Segunda probably brings him away from it a little, since there is an absence of his helmet, the piece of his broken hollow mask. Most of the bankai's we've seen, for example, share ties with the shinigami's shikai, but are often different. Byakuya is the only example of a bankai being identical to a shikai, although it has different stages, each with a different appearance. As for the vaizard transformations, there aren't three. vaizard have access to the mask. If the transform into a hollow it is their inner hollow taking over, and therefore not the shinigami anymore. Ichigo is one of the few who has to worry about this, and it seems Hiyori does as well: anyone who cant beat their inner hollow in 60 minutes gets the mask, but is forever in danger of it taking over. --Utae Although its not out yet, Ulquiorra's new form is actually a second release. Its called, "Segunda Etapa". Can or Can I not add this? --- Killa0norris :You can add it to the spoiler page until the chapter is out WhiteStrike 22:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'd say its more like ichigo goes more like ichigo--hollow mask---full shinigami/hollow hybrid. at least thats what it looks like to me--CloudHiro 12:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Black Cero Do we know for sure it's a zanpakutou ability that only released espada can use, is it an ability exclusive to Murcielago, or is it useable in lots of circumstances? I question the validity of the statement "presumably only used by espada in their released state" when Grimmjow used Gran Rey Cero and not Black Cero against Ichigo. 04:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ulquiorra himself states that is an Espada's fully power up Cero, but he also tells Ichigo that his Kuro Getsuga looks like his Cero so i can see where the confusion comes in. As for Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero he used it while his Zanpakuto was still sealed, whis may mean that one is used while having ones Zanpakuto sealed and the other one after releasing it. Since there is no more info avaliable I say that saying that is a release only Espada Cero would be a good interpretation of what Ulqiorra stated. WhiteStrike 04:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to disagree with you on the sealed/released thing here. What Ulquiorra said was that Cero Oscurus is the cero of a released Espada, not that it was their fully powered up cero. We cannot say that Gran Rey Cero is impossible to use while released, as that simply has not been proven. According to Grimmjow, Gran Rey Cero is the most powerful cero and also going by Ulquiorra's statement about the rules of Las Noches, that is most likely true. Keep in mind though, that Ulquiorra's Cero Oscurus is still probably more powerful than Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, but only because of the huge gap in power between the two Espada. :In that case, it makes no sense for Ulquiorra to use Cero Oscura instead of Gran Rey Cero, unless he was just toying with Ichigo. And are we sure that it's available to all arrancars in their released state, or is it just exclusive to Ulquiorra when Murcielago is released? 22:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :: The black cero is only usable by Espada of number 4 an above. I'm pretty sure he said that, I would need to re-read to check though. I'm pretty sure that is what it is. When Grimmjow said that the Gran Ray Cero is the strongest, he was most likely referring to it being the strongest that Espada over 4 can use. That or Tite just made a boo boo :p Acacia Akiyama 04:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Ulquiorra probably used Cero Oscura because of its parallel to Ichigo's Getsuga, and also because there was no need for a stronger cero. And from the current scans wording, Ulquiorra implies that any espada is able to use Cero Oscura, hes just using a fully powered one to show its strength. --Utae I would say, that Cero Oscuras is the strongest Cero, which espadas above 4 are able to use. Think about it: Ichigo stopped Gran Rey Cero, but could not stop Cero Oscuras. In fact, he barely survived it, so I say, Cero Oscuras is a lot more powerful, than Gran Rey Cero, and it's only for Espadas above 4. If thay can use this in they released form only, or not? I don't know. We never saw a Cero Oscuras from a sealed Espada. :You may not be wrong, but im still not sure. grimmjow uses a grand rey cero unreleased and ichigo stops it with his mask. and grimmjow is number 6. He used a fully charged cero oscuras while he was released. i think theres a huge power difference there, haha. it should also be noted that ulquiorra states that ichigos getsuga resembles "his" cero, possible meaning the cero oscuras has different variations. See here. -Utae About the statement, that there is no rule, which makes Cero Oscuras in Las Noches forbidden: There is a Rule, which makes released espadas above 4 in las noches forbidden - Ulquiorra stated and proved this himself. And because there is a rule against Gran Rey Cero, but there is no rule against Cero Oscuras, that could mean, that only Espadas above 4 can use Cero Oscuras, and only in their released form. Because if you have a rule against the released form, you don't need a rule against something, an Esapada can only use in his released form. Crescent Moon Eye? When Ulquorria first said the command of his Zanpaktou, his right pupil turned into a Crescent moon, but turned back after he Released. Was this a shadow from the Crescent Moon over his head, or is it something that needs to be put into the article under his Ressuricion?The World Platinum 02:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : I would say that was a reflection of the moon in the sky. Acacia Akiyama 04:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Segunda Etapa Before any one starts with the edits and reverts, it is call segunda etapa not segunda espada as most of you probably saw from the escanlations the kanji for etapa is ェタパ while the one for espada is エスパーダ. Hope this answers any questions anyone may have WhiteStrike 07:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I was searching for the kanji to prove that the correct translation is Etapa, not Espada, (thanks WhiteStrike). Guys, Onemanga doesn't offer us the right translation EVERYTIME, specially when chapters just come out. Don't take for granted that whatever you seen in Onemanga is actually the official translation, the current scanlation is the speed one, that means that some parts could be wrong. Maul day 07:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's Saketsu How does Ulquiorra still have power? Ishida pierced Cirucci Thunderwitch's saketsu, saying Arrancar, Hollow, and Shinigami should have similar soul structures, and she loses power. Yet, Ulquiorra's "hollow" is right there and he's obviously very powerful.--Ebon wing 16:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand your question, when did anything happened to his Saketsu? Also Ishida is only assuming that since Arrancar (being Hollows that acquired Shinigami powers) must have a simmilar structure to Shinigami and he belived but never proven that it would take Cirucci's powers. WhiteStrike 17:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's appearance hey, I'm new here and stuff, but I'd like to point out that during Ulquiorra's second release, or arrancar's version of a bankai (i froget how to spell it), that along with his tear tracks becoming wider, there are two additional lines added on. I noticed this whilst re-reading the manga, and I noticed that along with one of the tear tracks, there was a thinner, smaller, less noticable line running right along side the main one, and this applies for both eyes. If your confused then go look on mangafox (that's where I go to read the new manga) and look at chapter 348, page 10, and you can see it under one of his eyes, but I think there was another panel somewhere, where it showed both eyes...okay, and on pg 11, you get a better look at it. Just pointing this out 'cuz no one seemed to notice. :Nice catch, Kendai. In the future make sure to sign your post (just put 4 tildes ~ after your name). Mr Gray 03:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The End? Is anyone else a little disappointed about how the fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigos's inner hollow ended? They built up Ulquiorra so much, and while i think the inner hollow is epic and i was glad to ses it come back even better, i thought the fight would last longer than it did, especially with Ulquiora boasting regeneration. Am i alone in this? Does anyone feel like the inner hollow should be too powerful for ichigo to stop at this point? -Utae Well we really don't know what ichigo is at this point i personally feel its more a vizard thing and as far as the inner hollow is concerned i really don't know what role it plays in the situation, but i must have some roll we dont really know yet. As for the fight i'am not really disappointed cause i saw it happening this way. Everyone was so pumped up on Ulquiorra and his supposed power they assumed he was going to be a harder opponent. I find the people who dont show off and and aren't arrogant about their power wont be that easy a win. He was cause he was both those things. Its like in the fight with grimmjaw they built that up to but it was longer, u knew grimmjaw was gonna lose but at least it had alot to it. The issue here is ichigo is getting stronger the more stronger the opponent he has to face. It doesnt help the Ulquiorra basically told what the fatal weakness of his regeneration ability was, he pretty much asked to get to destroyed after that literally all because he was arrogant and his pride wouldn't allow him to face the defeat from ichigo. Salubri 18:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, i dont know. Im pretty positive thats the inner hollow, theres a bunch of tells that were from ichigos hollow when the vaizard were fighting it. plus its using a bunch of hollow abilities, and its incapable of speech, like the hollow from the vaizard fight. then there's the fact that ichigo is basically dead, and would have no strength to repel it. the huge hollow hole almost seals the deal for me, but i would be super surprised if that was ichigo, and not the hollow. the grimmjow fight was kinda lame, because ichigo constantly gets his ass handed to him, but he three shots grimmjow (wut). i also expected ulquiorra to lose, but it just seemed over so fast. as epic as those last few panels were, i wish they didn't make him die with the same last words as rorschach (coincidence?). -Utae What other different death conformation do you need that would be different than Noitras? He's dead. Accept this and let that last 3 espada get their asses handed to them. :See? Not dead. I figured something was up with that "end". Utae 07:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) They'll be defeated by the captains soon enough. Also, not all Espada are overbearing. A few are overconfident. Dekoshu talk 21:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Im pretty shure it wont be that simple. after all, Ichigo with his mask couldnt defeat the released 4th seat, and I'd put him with the mask on most likely around equal to Shunsui (the strongest captain next to the head captain) at full strength, mabie. and since the last 3 espada are probably all former lordes, and more powerful than Ulquiorra, and also most likely have secondary releases like Ulquiorra but just unknown to him. its pretty probable they will have their hands full with the remaining 3 espada. What I think will most likely happen is the vizards, who were prepareing for battle, will help out.--CloudHiro 08:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I think Kubo would have made so that Ulquiorra is the only espada capable of resurrecion segunda, possibly making him more powerful than number one. also, ichigos new mask is not necessarily a vaizard one, since he has a hollow hole and is pretty much insane at this point. i think Ulquiorra stands a good chance, because he underestimated ichigo yet again, and now knows how powerful he is. I think this is why ishida tried to stop ichigo from dismembering ulquiorra, partially to keep ichigos human side alive, but also because he knows Ulquiorra is the only one in Hueco Mundo strong enough to stop ichigo now. Utae 08:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) It seems more likely that it is a vizard transformation, cause it seems like a merger between his sinigami form and the earlier revealed hollow form. And his inner hollow isnt in control ether, cause this is similar to when ichigo and hollow ichigo were fighting for control their body. Ichigo isnt insane right now, he's a mindless bezerker with nether side in control. as for Ishida, all he did was prevent ichigo from further dismembering a 'body' in cold blood. Everything sujested that ishida thought Ulquiorra was dead and he thought ichigo was just carving up his dead body, which wasnt something he could stand for. And as for the vizards, we already know that dawning the mask is only the first step to a vizard's power, which they stated. Why is dawning a hollow's entire body on theirs so much of a stretch from there? Just because it has a hollow hole, doesnt mean it isnt a vizard form. in fact, it seems more likely to me that the full form of a vizard would have a hollow hole.--CloudHiro 21:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :hmmmmmm, interesting. as for ishida, i think hes too smart to think ulquiorra was dead, and why would ulquiorra negate the cero right before it killed ishida? i may be wrong, but i feel like theres something under the radar going on. but i think you may be on track about the vaizard thing, but i doubt whats happening to ichigo is a vaizard form. Utae 22:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ichigo technically without being a official member of the group is a vizard. So the idea that he would be experiencing something along the lines of their abilities makes sense. Anything else is pretty left field. The first place everyone wanted to go was he's a hollow. There are so many reasons why thats not the case if only people would read the hollow page they would see that. I think we identify with to much of what we commonly see or wish to see (hollows, hollow ichigo, arrancar, vaste lorde) and less of what we have little info on (the vizard). While i agree that ishida is intelligent even though the arrancar are their enemies, he will stop short of the disrespect of carving up a defeated opponent he wanted ichigo to stop, being human or even by extension shinigami (depending on the individual) requires to have mercy and or some form of respect even for a defeated opponent. lets recall he was even giving mayuri a pass when they first met in soul society, even though he was responsible for his grandfathers death as well as dissecting his body. He wanted to defeat him to avenge his grandfathers humiliation he wouldnt have gone as far as killing him but mayuri pushed him to far. Salubri 23:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :i know theres a lot we dont know about the vizard, but why make ichigo almost identical to his inner hollow at this point? plus, being a vizard just means you have an inner hollow. although ichigo conquered his hollow once, he wasnt able to destroy him completely. and ishida blew away half of mayuris body, which probably would have killed anyone else. and ishida did intend to kill mayuri until the very last second... i dont know, im pretty sure his hollow came back, seeing as he said he would, and hes playing a huge part in this transformation. i guess we'll have to wait and see. Utae 23:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::There is no way for him to distroy his inner hollow, cause its literaly part of him now, half of him. There is no way for him to distroy him without distroying himself. the only thing he can do is subdue and control him, which is something he hasnt fully done yet, only enough to use his hollow mask. but he stated that they'll have one more skermish before he has full use of his powers. And my guess would be a full mixture of hollow and shinigami powers rather than just dawning a mask, which is probably what were seeing right now. But Im confused weather or not ichigo isnt in control of himself because he's fighting a internal battle with his inner hollow like last time and nether ichigo is in the 'driver seat' so to speak and thus ichigo's body is literaly a mindless bezerker right now, or if the powers are far too potent for ether ichigo to control and they are just trying to figure out how. If thats the case it would mean that Ichigo and Hollow ichigo would have to learn to act as one in order to control themself, which would be difficult considering they are literaly oppsites of each other.--CloudHiro 15:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Well, looks like he's dead now, just seen some raw untranslated images of the newest manga in the spoiler section of onemanga http://i43.tinypic.com/30w9vs2.jpg . he aparently turns to dust after expressing that he was finaly gaining a interest in humans and ichigo's group. hinting that he was begining to like humans and the human heart. he aparently dies after asking Orihime if he is a frightening person.--CloudHiro 15:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I was actually surprised about how emotional kubo made the end to this fight. its another time ichigos inner hollow has ruined a fight and basically won it for him (the first time being byakuya). ulquiorras human side seemed to have come out at the very end and that little interaction with orihime is something new to the manga, i dont ever remember seeing anything that sad before. although i didnt want ulquiorra to do in the first place, it seems to be a moment of grieving for everyone... Utae 10:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Fourth? Someone else lost an arm? I only remember Ulquiorra,Grimmjow, and Yammy losing arms. gohanRULEZ 06:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Nnoitra lost an arm to Kenpachi, though he regenerated it, just like Ulquiorra did. Lia Schiffer 08:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it all four of those Espada have fought Ichigo, and Grimmjow was the only one to not lose his arm actually fighting Ichigo. Also every one of them has defeated him at least once. Renji Abarai 01:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, almost all of them. Ichigo did indeed fight with Nnoitra, but Kenpachi was the one who severed his arm, not Ichigo. So actually, only Yammy and Ulquiorra lost theirs arms to Ichigo directly. Nevertheless, it seems that Kubo favours this type of attack wound, no? HuecoMuffin 20:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Cifer? Got this from the most recent Bleach volume. Stats for Ulquiorra. It seems to me that Kubo decided his last name would be spelled Cifer. I would think we should change it to match his desire. http://i39.tinypic.com/25yxgko.jpg RecklessFire 00:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I have seen the scans an yes while it has been belived for a long time that his last name was Schiffer (spelling of his name came from the offical site for Bleach: The 3rd Phantom http://bleach.sega.jp/3rd/charactor.html . Grimmjow name that was also released should be changed as well the manga takes presendence and while some people will be confused by the change proper references will be anotated. WhiteStrike 09:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i'd give a reference but i don't know how. that's the english name the author gave him why don't you understand. that's his name why would you want to give false info?--Kisukeiscool100396 15:14, 4 April 2009 (UTC) How can that not be enough for you? The author himself spelled it out in clear English in the latest Bleach volume. Why would you doubt series stats/facts from the author himself? What's more is that "Cifer" fits Ulquiorra much better than Schiffer". Look at Ulquiorra's releases...a fallen angel and then a devil. "Lu-CIFER-". Get it? This is no different from everybody thinking Grimmjow's surname was Jaggerjack, when it turned out to be Jaegerjacquez. He says his name as Schiffer. Aizen says it as Schiffer. It' supposed to be Schiffer. They can say Sch sounds. So change it back. Lucifer in Japanese is ルシファー Rushifaa. Take away ル ru and you are left with シファー shifaa, which is indeed how Kubo writes Ulquiorra's surname in katakana. I now think the Cifer spelling makes more sense and should be left that way. Rabukurafuto 17:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, now that I think about it, "Cifer" does sound pretty good. I'll be taking down my old post about it. -Malzzel 20:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I kind of think "Schiffer" sounds better, not only because of Father Schiffer (you know, the Hiroshima guy?) and "Schiffer" has a good meaning and all. That's just my opinion. --KamekoSuzume 19:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Personally, I don't think that whether or not a name sounds/looks cool matters here. Like others have said, Ulquiorra's name was written in plain english by the author as "Cifer." I don't see any reason why this is even debate-able. Mohrpheus 19:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Wow I'm kinda Sad he's dead.BTW I'm listing to the song Wind by akeboshi,I think it fits. gohanRULEZ 06:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :'( 14:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I am truly sorrowful for the passing of Ulquiorra... He did not have to die. It angers me that Kubo Tite is always killing off the Arrancar cast, as they are portrayed as the "evil ones". These so-called "good guys" are always winning their fights against them, no matter now strong they are; the protagonist always finds some way to break through their strategy. I cried very much at his death, even if me wasn't one of my most favourited characters. I loved Ulquiorra for being an independant warrior, using his intellignece and strength to get him where he was. He was an amazing character, and unfortunately, he was set to the same fate as all the other Arrancar in the series. Rest in peace, Ulquiorra Schiffer. I for one, will never forget your greatness. HuecoMuffin 13:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) R.I.P Ulquiorra Cifer, Chapter 190-Chapter 353, Episode 113-?--Kisukeiscool100396 17:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I didnt cry, but i wont lie that my eyes were a little watery. out of all the arrancar, i wanted him and grimmjow to survive the current arc. we dont know about grimmjow, but i wish orihime had done something... poor ichigo too, always regretting the death of his enemies and his hollow did everything... RIP Utae 18:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) This is kinda ridiculous. Personally I couldnt be happier. I knew that all these Ulquiorra fans were gonna be left totally destroyed. But its a simple bad guy getting whats coming to him. I weep for the world that is happy when evil wins. He was pumped up so much but turned out to be just another in a long line of bodies. The reality is they are the evil ones, hey whose Aizen again oh yea the guy they work for. I mean you would think that nobody was paying any attention to the story. Have people really been this delusional about what's been happening. Independent warrior i think not he was a simple obedient soldier for aizen, did exactly what he was told. The arrancar are the evil ones nnorita is sexist and willing to kill without mercy or understanding. Uliquorra thinks humans and all where weak trash and wasnt hesitant to attack and kill whoever was in his way. aaoriniero manipulated rukia entirely using her dead mentor, Szayel wanted to eliminate everyone not arrancar or hollow and he didnt care for those who were to much. It goes on and on and people are on here acting like arrancar are nice and good and like ulquiorra should be mourned. i mean what manga where u reading because talkin about them like theyre good or have redeeming qualities is not realistic. The only one that even fits the criteria of independent warrior who is intelligent, and strong and honorable is Nelial (hopefully she gets back to normal). The shinigami arent perfect but they are the good guys. Last i checked Aizen and his arrancar want to totally wipe out an entire town and then screw up the balance of life and death for his own ends. He has been manipulating and hurting people for centuries and the arrancar are his new tool against his enemies and people wanna give him a medal and a party. Shameful to the say the least that these qualities and ideals are being celebrated and brutal monsters are being mourned.Salubri 18:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatra Espada. I know Tite gave Ulquiorra a lot of thought, and it may have been a hard decision for him to kill him off like that. But, I won't forget what Ulquiorra said to Ichigo: "Kurosaki Ichigo, you cannot defeat me.". There's still so much to learn about him, hopefully they have a whole chapter about his past and how he became what he was, like Grimmjow. No matter how in-depth the antagonists are or how powerful, the protagonists will always prevail. R.I.P, Ulquiorra Cifer. Malzzel 19:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) What gets me is, he says "if you don't kill me now, it'll never be over." What do you think he means by that? Bulric Did he say it before or after he started to disappear? gohanRULEZ 21:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me Salubri but I am rather offended that you are trying to make it seem that your reasoning is better then everyone elses on this conversation. Ulquiorra was a magnificant character to some, and to others, they may not even have liked him - possibly hated him. The fact of the matter is, everyone has their own opinions and I don't particularly appreciate you telling everyone that we shouldn't mourn his passing, nor the passing of any of the other Arrancar. And why? Because of their motives as characters? Well forgive me for feeling close to some of them, as they are quite amazing to me personally, and a lot of others as well. You even go on to say things about Espada like Szayel and Nnoitra. They were wonderful characters in my opiniion, and just because they were considered "evil", is no reason to say those things. People can like and dislike whoever they choose, and you cannot say that they are bad characters! Every character has both good points and bad points. It just takes a person with an open mind and heart to notice them. Thank you very much. HuecoMuffin 00:51, 11 April 2009 (UTC) sad Well i hope that Orihime will bring him back, cause i think Hachi said she should be able to bring anything she want back but i could be wrong i have a horrible memory. I mean she so kind i could see her doing it> :: thats only possable if there were something left of him. since there literaly nothing left of him, there is nothing to restore. --CloudHiro 03:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) sad well there could be a little ash left so she could use that.....